


Fall

by ferrouswheel



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrouswheel/pseuds/ferrouswheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it was their season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not making anything off of this ficlet it's just my imagination getting the best of me.

The date was in fall because it was their season.

Fall is the season between the blistering heat of summer and the chill of winter, and for them it was the definition of their relationship. She was the extremely pale girl who once ran with vampires and he is the huge russet wolf with a body temperature of around 108 degrees.

Put them together and the end result is fall, or at least that is what their logic came up with.

The exact date was October 31st, the perfect date for two beings with mixed involvements with the supernatural to become one in one of the oldest ceremonies known to man.

The select few who were in on the joke of the date thought it was hilarious and those who weren't felt it was a very clever choice with so many options for a beautiful ceremony.

And beautiful it was the ceremony was on a famous cliff in La Push surrounded by trees whose leaves are every color that represents the season. It was the cliff that the girl once jumped off to feel the adrenaline fueled thrill that she at the time needed so badly. That day was the day there relationship changed, when the boy pulled her from the water saving her life. When she clung to him in the car because he was her sun and at her house later on it was where they shared the kiss that started it all.

The day their relationship blossomed into something more.

An outdoor wedding in the Olympic Peninsula is almost taboo, but being two cautious people they had a back-up plan including a huge canopy. The fates were on their side that day because the rain held off for the ceremony and not a minute more.

Throughout the ceremony the minister made it clear how unique he believed a Halloween wedding was and those who were in on the joke barely contained their laughter.

The reception was held in the backyard of the Clearwaters' household and throughout the meal the wolves mannered themselves well during the meal due to certain threats from their wives/imprints. The center pieces were pumpkins and leaves that matched the orange of the bridesmaid's dresses exactly. Following the meal was the dancing which mainly involved lazy circles around the dance floor because neither the bride nor the groom could dance.

Late into the night or early morning depending on how you want to look at it; the newlyweds piled their suitcases into the car and headed toward their honeymoon destination. She tilted her head back against the seat and took in a deep breath and realized she hasn't been like most brides, she wasn't nervous at all…

Because their relationship was easy, she supposed, as easy as breathing.


End file.
